This invention relates to compartment formed underneath a vehicle body for storing items.
Pick-up trucks and sport utility vehicles typically have a rear truck bed for transporting large items. While some pick-up truck beds are enclosed with a cap or snap-on cover, many truck beds are left open so that larger items such as furniture, landscaping equipment, ladders, or other tools and accessories can be easily transported. A spare tire for the truck and the associated lift-jack and tools are usually mounted to one side of the truck bed, or are bolted underneath the truck bed. This exposes the spare tire to the external environment where the spare tire can be damaged. Additionally, locating the spare tire underneath the truck bed makes access difficult, especially in unfavorable weather conditions.
Further, storage of the spare tire and associated tools in or under an open truckbed usually does not provide safekeeping of such items. Sometimes, a bed-liner with a storage lock box is mounted within the truck bed to store tools and other accessories in the truck for an extended period of time. One disadvantage with the lock boxes is that they decrease the available cargo space. Another disadvantage with these storage lock boxes is that they are typically positioned across the back of the truck bed near the passenger compartment. This makes access difficult, requiring the vehicle operator to climb into the truck bed to remove items from the box.
Thus, it is desirable to have a compartment formed underneath the vehicle body, which can store items such as a spare tire and tools without decreasing cargo space in the truck bed. Such a compartment should also be easily accessible and capable of storing multiple items.